The Gift of the Gods
by Knight of Tara
Summary: Set after Birthmark, Slade unleashes an invasion of orcs and demons on the Earth and Jump City is under siege. A mysterious swordsman comes down from the mountains and offers his services to the Teen Titans.
1. A New Life

**The Gift of the Gods**

Summary: Set after Birthmark, Slade unleashes an invasion of orcs and demons on the Earth and Jump City is under siege. A mysterious swordsman comes down from the mountains and offers his services to the Teen Titans. Can the Titans discover who this warrior is and stop Slade? Soon, the Titans discover there more to this invasion than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, King Arthur, Troy, Gladiator, Braveheart, Rome: Total War, Starship Troopers, Starcraft or anything else that maybe a reference to a movie or show or game. Maximus Licinius Scipio is mine, however.

This is my first fanfic. I would like to hear reviews, good or bad, so I may improve. Don't make them too harsh.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life

In a dark cavern far beneath Jump City, Slade is being briefed by his master.

"My power is at your command, my master, Lord of the Earth." Slade declared.

"Build me an army worthy of Azerath!" The Voice of Slade's master commanded.

Several orcs approach him.

"What orders from Azerath, my lord? What does Lord Trigon command?" an Orc asked his new master.

"We have work to do. We must head to mountains and create an army! Come!" Slade shouted.

* * *

5 months later. Inside a cave in the mountains outside Jump City, a teenager clad in armor is praying.

"_All mighty Jupiter, give me the ability to fit in with these people as I go down to them today. I have been living in this accursed cave for too long. Please help me."_

"I must get my sword" he says to himself and runs into the cave to gather his belongings.

He picks up his sword and places it in its scabbard. He also picks up his tower shield, his supplies and his father's wooden sword.

"It is time to go. I will go down to the city and live the rest of my life there."

There is rustling outside the cave. The warrior hears it and gasps.

"There is something out there" he says to himself.

He hides behind a rock at the entrance to the cave and looks outside. At first, he sees nothing. Then a demon like creature walks out of the bushes.

"An orc." He gasped.

The orc hears him. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I am Maximus Licinius Scipio, Roman Centurion of the Felix Legions and I am your worst nightmare come to life."

He rushes toward the orc, sword and shield in hand, and with one fatal slice, the orc fell, his body cut in two.

Maximus ran to a nearby cliff and observed his newest challenge. There are hundreds of orcs in the forest, maybe thousands, all of them marching toward the city.

"I must warn the city" he said to himself and raced down the mountains toward the city, cutting down orcs as he went.

* * *

Same time, Titans Tower. The Teen Titans are relaxing after a confrontation with Killer Moth.

"That Killer Moth is nothing with his mutant moths. We haven't had a decent fight for a while." Robin complained.

"True. Whatever happened to Slade?" Starfire asked. "We have not seen or fought him since Raven's Birthday" Raven twitched at the mention of her last birthday.

"Let's just be thankful that we are getting a break for once" Raven said, changing the subject.

"I agree. Now, who wants tofu waffles?" Beast Boy shouted.

"Man, nobody wants tofu waffles! Cyborg shouted back.

"Here we go again." Raven sighed as Beast Boy retaliated.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. "Trouble!" everyone but Beast Boy shouted. "Arrgh, Again."


	2. First Strike

Chapter 2: First Strike

"The first report of an explosion on the outskirts of the city came in at 8:32 PM. We have to find and stop whoever it is that do this." Robin said as he raced though the city streets on his R-Cycle.

A large explosion occurred some distance ahead of the Titans.

"We have to stop those explosions or else innocent people will be hurt." Raven said from the T-Car.

* * *

"You will not have the city! Not while men defend it!" Maximus shouted as he killed a number of Orcs.

"Carve him up!" an Orc shouted as twenty more approached.

Maximus continued to hold them until there was a roar in the forest. A very large Orc with almost no armor and a huge double-edged sword ran toward him.

"Roma victor!" Maximus charged toward him and fought his hardest. He stabbed the Orc a number of times, but still he would not fall. Flaming stones continued to hit the city and Maximus could not close with them.

The Orc continued to hack at Maximus, until Maximus was no longer able to defend himself. Maximus tried to block to massive sword with his gladius, instead his gladius was knocked out of his hand. He fell over and hit his head on a rock hard. On the edge of consciousness, Maximus awaited the Orc's death blow. The next thing he remembers is that something or someone stopped the Orc and killed it. He finally went unconscious, last remembering five figures standing over him.

* * *

The Titans raced though the forest to the source of the flaming stones and found two catapults there. Starfire and Raven were the first there.

"We have to kill those monsters and take out those catapults" Raven told Starfire.

"Look! There someone down there!" Starfire shouted with alarm.

Raven looked down to where Starfire was pointing and saw a boy, in a full suit of armor armed with a sword and shield, under attack by a very furious creature.

"I'll help him! You destroy the catapults!" Raven ordered.

Raven flew to the aid of the swordsman. He was tiring and the monster knocked the sword out of his hand. He fell over and hit his head on a rock.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Raven used her powers to take the monster's sword and killed him with it. With a final roar, it fell over and died.

Starfire did an excellent job destroying the catapults with her starbolts and the remaining monsters ran away into the forest. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy came out of the forest.

"Sorry we're late, we got held up back there." Cyborg told them.

"This boy's injured. We must get him back to the tower." Raven said to Robin.

"All right, let's go. The monsters are in retreat. The police can take it from here." Robin picked the warrior up and put him into the T-Car.


	3. Recuperation

Chapter 3: Recuperation

Maximus woke up in the Titans Tower infirmary.

He groaned. "Where am I?"

"You are in Titans Tower, Warrior."

"What? Who are you? He said startled. A cloaked figure was in the corner of the room.

"My name is Raven."

"Mine's Maximus. What happened?" He yawned as he said that.

"You took a bad head wound. You have been out for three days."

Maximus paused to gather his senses. _The Orc Army_!

"There's an army of creatures called orcs approaching from the East. The city must prepare emergency defenses immediately" he warned the girl.

"We know. The city is under siege" she said grimly. "Are you hungry?

"Starving!" Maximus bolted up.

Raven got up and went to the door. "Come with me."

* * *

"I must say, Titans, the food is delicious, your home is fantastic and the view is the best I have ever seen." Maximus said as he looked out the window.

"Thank you, friend Maximus. We do appreciate complements." Starfire responded.

"So, what brings you to Jump City?" Robin asked Maximus.

"Well, let's just say I had no choice."

"What were you thinking, facing those beasts on your own!" Cyborg shouted.

"I had to stop those catapults!" Maximus defended.

Robin agreed with Cyborg. "Still, no one should face those things alone."

"I had no choice. Before the city was attacked, I lived in a cave in the mountains." Maximus explained.

"A cave! Why not get a job and live in an apartment!" Beast Boy was shocked.

"I am not from this place, I am not even for this time! Oops" Maximus covered his mouth.

"What!" they all said shocked.

Maximus sat down. "Well, I suppose I would have had to tell you sooner or later. Better sit down. This could take a while.


	4. The Might of Rome

Chapter 4: The Might of Rome

_My name is Maximus Licinius Scipio, Roman Centurion of the Felix Legions. I was born in the city of Capua, into a prestigious and famous family, the Scipii. There is a legend that the Scipii are descended from Mars, the Roman god of war. My ancestor, Publius Cornelius Scipio, was the most famous and successful member. He was the conqueror of Carthage and he defeated the Carthaginian general, Hannibal, at Zama. He was thus named, Scipio Africanus. My family had lost much of it prestige by the time I was born but my mother had great expectations of me.

* * *

_

Germania Superior, 46 BC

"_Glory will be yours, my son. They will write stories about your victories for thousands of years. The world will remember your name, Maximus Licinius Scipio."_

_I was a centurion of the 31st cohort of the the 2nd Felix Legion. Julius Caesar had trusted me to hold the Germans in Germania as to prevent their interference of the siege of Alesia in Central Gaul. I would not disappoint him._

"Quintus?"

"Yes, Maximus."

"Any word?"

"Not a sign."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Nearly two hours."

A rider came galloping out of the forest.

"They say 'No'."

_The rider was dead. His head was gone and his body was strapped to his horse._

_A German came out of the forest, holding the head._

"Romans, haben sie unser land genommen, unsere frauen genommen und behindert in unseren plänen lang genug. Tod zu allen römischen hunden."

_The German threw the head into the mud before him. A large German army emerged from the forest, screaming war cries and banging their weapons against their shields._

Quintus watched the pitiful sight. "People should know when they are conquered."

Maximus looked at him "Would you, Quintus? Would I? Follow the plan. Strength and Honor."

"Strength and Honor." Quintus replied.

* * *

Maximus mounted my horse and rode into the forest. He would lead the cavalry charge that would hit the Germans from behind. As he rode, Maximus saw a figure moving quickly though the forest. He didn't know who it was, it may have been a German or Gaul, but he did not have time to find out. Maximus met the cavalry contingent in the woods about a mile away from the main army.

"My men, 3 weeks from now, I will be home, harvesting my crops. Imagine where you will be and it will be so. Hold the line! Stay with me! If you find yourself alone, riding through green fields with the sun in your face, do not be troubled, for you are in Elysium and you're already dead!" A roar of laughter went up from the ranks and from Maximus. "Remember! What we do in life, echoes in eternity." Maximus got in line and waited for the battle to begin.

After a few minutes, a large explosion occurred and we heard the screams of dying Germans. Maximus gave the signal to begin the charge and they began moving at increasingly fast pace. "Hold the line! Stay with me!" That was very difficult since there were trees all over the place. As they got closer, there were more signs of battle. The cavalry neared the main battle where the Germans had already engaged the Roman Legionaries in combat.

"Roma Victor!" Maximus's cavalry were almost on top of the Germans when they finally noticed them. He killed a German against a tree, his head cut clean off. The Germans were completely unprepared for this attack from behind. Most were cut down but a few were able to flee. The survivors put up a fierce fight. Maximus was knocked from my horse and a German attacked me while he was on the ground. Maximus blocked the German's blows and then cut off his leg and killed him. He felt someone behind him. Maximus took his sword and turned to stab him but he was a fellow Roman and he stopped my blade before I hit him. The battle was over. Maximus raised his sword and shouted "Roma Victor!" His fellow Romans followed suit. It was then that He saw that figure again.

"Gather our wounded and fallen. I'll be back." Maximus mounted my horse and rode into the forest.

* * *

"Who goes there?" Maximus shouted.

"My name is Rorek, Maximus."

"What, how do you know my name?"

"I know much about you, Maximus. Now I must tell you this. You are no longer needed here."

"What do you mean?"

"A war is brewing 2000 years in the future. You are to lead the side of light."

Suddenly, a large portal opened behind him and Maximus was sucked into it. "Nooooooooooo!"


	5. A New World

Chapter 5: A New World

Maximus awoke in the middle of a forest clearing. "Where am I?"

"You are outside Jump City, and it is 10:00 in the morning, in the year 2005 AD if you want to know." A voice behind him said.

Maximus got up with a start and saw an old man, clothed in white garments, carrying a white staff.

"Who are you?"

"Why, Maximus. You don't recognize someone you saw just, to you anyway, 2 minutes ago."

Maximus looked closely at the man's face. "Rorek?"

"Now you remember."

Maximus stood up. "Bu-but, how are you still alive?"

"I am an immortal wizard." Rorek looked at his watch. "I can't stay any longer. You must wait in that cave for someone who will introduce you to modern culture. Trust me. You won't be waiting long." That moment, Rorek rose his staff, hit the ground with it and he disappeared.

* * *

Maximus set up his temporary home in the cave and practiced his sword skills to pass the time. He waited for 3 days before he heard something.

"Who's there?" He said as he walked toward the cave exit. He looked outside and saw a young girl, crying nearby. Maximus went to her aid.

"Are you alright?" Maximus asked the girl. She jumped up. "Who are you and why do you look like a Roman soldier?" She was blond, very skinny and her eyes had a shine that made her look very beautiful.

"My name is Maximus Licinius Scipio. The second question is a long story. What's your name?"

"I'm Terra." She suddenly started to cry again.

"Why don't you come into my cave? You should eat something."

Terra looked at Maximus. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Terra followed Maximus into the cave where he told her about himself. (I am not repeating the story again.) She also told him her story as they ate. How she came to Jump City, how she met the Teen Titans, and how she lost control of her powers.

"You have powers?"

"Ya. Check it out." She raised her hand and a small stone rose too.

"By the beard of Jupiter! You can manipulate rock and stone."

"Yes, but I lost my friends thanks to my powers." Terra said sadly.

Maximus got up and sat next to her. "What if I could teach you how to control you powers?"

"Could you? She said, surprised.

"Of course, Roman training can teach much more than just the ways of war."

"Ok, I'll stay."

"Great. We will start tomorrow. Oh, and Terra? Don't feel sorry for yourself. No man or woman can be too powerful or too beautiful without disaster befalling them. I know from experience. You are not alone. Good night."

Terra paused for a moment. "That is very reassuring. Thank you and good night."


	6. Terra

Thanks for the great reviews thus far. Terra's appearance here is between the episodes Terra and Titan Rising, if you're wondering. This is going to be a long story. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Terra

Terra awoke around dawn that morning. Maximus was not in the cave. She went to the cave entrance and saw him not too far away, gathering fruit and berries. He saw her approach.

"Good morning, Terra. Are you hungry?" She nodded yes. "Here." Maximus reached into a tree and took an apple. "This is a very good one."

"When can we begin my training?" Terra was very anxious to get started.

"As soon as you have finished your breakfast. You must have your strength." Maximus took all the fruit into the cave and took a pear for himself.

When they had both finished, Maximus took up his sword. "Terra, in order to gain control of your powers, you must first improve your control of your mind and body as one. He went to the back of the cave and took out a wooden sword. "This sword was given to my father by the consul Gaius Marius for great valor and bravery in war. Take it."

Terra stood up and took the sword. "Why do I need this?"

"I am going to teach you how to use your mind and body as one though use of the sword." Maximus sheathed his sword and took the scabbard from his belt. "Now I am going to strike and I want you to defend yourself with your sword. Ready?"

"I'm ready."

Maximus raised his sword. "One." He moved to strike Terra, but she blocked his sword. "Good. Two." He moved to strike again. Terra failed to block this one and was hit on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, I expected you would fail to block the first one, but you did. Very good. Again."

Terra's training continued for 3 months. As the days went by, she improved greatly. Meanwhile, she told Maximus about modern culture and taught him how to fit in.

* * *

3 months later.

Maximus and Terra were having a mock duel.

"Move your feet." Maximus caught Terra in a vice.

Terra ducked and caught her sword against Maximus' neck. "Nervous?"

Maximus retaliated and caught her by her throat. "Petrified."

Terra attacked again. Maximus changed hands and caught her by the neck. "You told me never to change sword hands."

Their duel continued. "Yes, but when you know how to use it, you won't be taking my orders." He caught Terra's sword under his foot and kicked it away. "Very well done. Now try to move that boulder."

Terra used her powers and lifted the boulder.

"Now, spin it around."

Terra closed her eyes and began to move her hands in a circular motion. Boulder started to move in circular motion. Terra opened her eyes and saw how she was doing. "I doing it, I have complete control.

"Congratulations, Terra. Your training is complete. I have to say it. You have quite a gift there."

"Thanks." Terra looked at Maximus. "I can't stay any longer. I am going back to the Teen Titans to become a Teen Titan myself."

"Good, I knew you would want to go. You never know, I may even follow your path sooner or later." Maximus went into the cave and gathered Terra's belongings.

Terra came and sat next to him. "Tell me what Rome was like two thousand years ago."

"Two thousand years ago, Rome was a busy place. It was a beautiful and powerful city, with magnificent temples and many public buildings. It was said to be the center of the world where the greatest minds could come together and figure out ways to make life better for the human race. Before Rome, the world was a dark place. Then a light was lit, sending the darkness away. That light was Rome." Maximus stood up, grabbed a bag and gave it to Terra.

"Wow, sounds like a great city. Goodbye, Maximus, and thank you for everything."

"Goodbye, Terra. Good luck."

When Terra was gone, Maximus whispered "It was, it really was."


	7. Resurrection

Chapter 7: Resurrection

"That is where my story ends, not much happened between then and now and I think you know the invasion part already." Maximus said to the Titans.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"You knew Terra?" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yes, who do you think I have been talking about for the last half an hour? By the way, where is Terra? She said she was going to join the Teen Titans.

"She did." Robin said in a solemn voice. "It will grieve you then to know that she is dead."

Maximus dropped. "Dead? How? When?"

"7 months ago. She betrayed us. We can bring you to her, if you wish." Starfire said.

"Yes, I want to see her."

* * *

Maximus and the Titans went to Terra's resting place. Her body was encased in stone. No one spoke. Maximus went up to her and kneeled down.

"Titans, don't take this the wrong way, but I would like to be alone."

Robin nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Maximus knelt there and began to pray.

"_My mother, please come down. I need your help."_

"It has been a while, my son."

Maximus stood up and looked behind him to see a glowing blue woman in a blue robe and helmet with an owl on her shoulder. Minerva, goddess of wisdom and war.

"Mother, I desperately need a favor from you."

"Let me guess, you want me to restore this young woman."

"Yes, please."

"Anything for you, my son. You are going to need her help in the coming months."

The goddess raised her hands and a blue light radiated from her to Terra. The stone flaked off, revealing a living human.

"Thank you, mother." Maximus looked toward Minerva, but she was already gone.

"Terra." Maximus went to her. She was asleep. "Time to go home."

Maximus picked her up and took her back to Titans Tower.


	8. All Shall Fade

Chapter 8: All Shall Fade

Terra awoke in the Titans Tower infirmary. She sat up and looked. _"What happened? How did I get in Titans Tower?"_

"You are finally awake, Terra." A voice near her said.

"Maximus!" She turned to see Maximus praying in the corner.

"Why did you betray them? Almost all you talked about was joining the Titans. Yet you stab them in the back."

"No! I'm sorry. Slade found me before you did and told me to find and learn from you."

"So all of it was a lie!" Maximus shouted. He had never been so furious. "You used me?"

"Yes. Please forgive me. I made a mistake. After I failed him, he beat me severely."

"Well, you did save the city from a volcano and fought back against him. You have redeemed yourself but it will take a lot of effort to gain my trust again." Maximus turned to the door. "Rest, you will need your strength."

* * *

Raven wondered the halls of Titans Tower. She had much to think about. How did Maximus bring back Terra? How long can the city hold? How long can my mind hold? She went up to the roof and found Maximus sitting on the ground, looking out toward the city.

"It is only a matter of time." Maximus said to himself. "A matter of time before the orcs decide to assault the city. Jump City is weak. They know we do not have the strength to repel them. They will strike us soon and they will strike hard."

"May I sit by you?" Raven asked.

Maximus jumped when he heard Raven. "Oh, sorry. I did not notice you. Yes, of course, you can sit by me."

Raven sat down. "You don't much hope, do you?"

"There is always hope, Raven, if only a little." Maximus answered. "Why do you always have your hood up when I am around? Don't you trust me?

"I have had a hard time trusting newcomers ever since Terra betrayed us."

"Let me see your face. You can trust me."

Raven paused. "Well, I suppose." She pulled down her hood revealing a young girl with blue skin, short hair and very beautiful eyes.

"Why do you hide such beauty?" Maximus asked, mesmerized.

Raven was surprised. "You think I am beautiful? Most people aren't to comfortable around a blue skinned girl."

"Look into my eyes." Maximus said. "Tell me what you see?"

Raven did so. "I see myself."

"How can you think that is not beauty?"

"How can it be?" Raven said puzzled.

"The Gods work in many strange ways. I have learned never to judge a person by their appearance. You shouldn't judge yourself that way either." Maximus told her.

Raven stood up. "You are very wise."

Maximus laughed. "I must have got it from my mother."

Raven looked at the sky. "It's late, we should get some rest."

"If you don't mind, I am going to stay out here a little longer." Maximus sat down at looked out to the city. "Rest well, Raven."

"Good night, Maximus." Raven turned and walked to the stairwell. She stopped when she began to hear Maximus singing.

"Home is behind  
the World ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shape  
All shall fade  
All shall fade."

Raven heard enough. She went to her room and fell asleep.


	9. Attack on Titans Tower

Chapter 9: Attack on Titans Tower

Everything was quiet. There was no movement in Titans Tower, although Cyborg was normally awake from hunger at this time. At the entrance to the Jump City Harbor, several small ships were moving towards Titans Tower.

"Quiet." An orc commander ordered.

The ships were orc-made landing craft carrying 50 orcs each. They were rowing towards Titans Tower.

The orc commander made another order. "Faster."

The orcs were sent to deal with the Titans and send a message to them.

As they drew near the orc commander said, "Draw swords. Grab the battering ram."

The orcs drew their swords and awaited the landing. The landing craft reached the rocky shore of the island and the doors dropped. The orcs made their way to the Tower in silence. The battering ram was brought up to the door. A team of orcs took it and began to hammer away at the door.

* * *

Maximus awoke with a start. He heard a banging noise coming from downstairs. He counted the number of times and the space of time between each bang.

"No, I'd know that sound from anywhere." Maximus jumped out of bed and put on his armor. He grabbed his sword and shield, put on his helmet and went downstairs to the front door.

The door was in bad shape by the time he got to it. Another bang occurred. Maximus got into a defensive position behind his shield. Another bang and the door fell down. Orcs began to run in and attacked Maximus.

Maximus cleaved an orc in two and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Titans, the tower is under attack! Defend the tower!

Terra was the first to reach him. "Maximus!" She lifted a chunk of rock and threw it at a group of orcs attacking Maximus.

Maximus retreated to the stairs. "Here!" He threw a short sword to Terra. "Hold them!"

The rest of the Titans came to their aid. "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Raven lifted the doors while Starfire used her eyebeams (or whatever they're called) to seal them.

"We're trapped!" Some orcs tried to get the doors open again but were unable to. They turned to defend themselves. Maximus and Terra charged into them, cutting many down where they stood.

The Titans killed many orcs and by morning, the lobby was filled with dead and dying orcs.

Maximus grabbed a survivor by the neck. "Tell me why you are here and I shall ease your passing."

The orc coughed. "We were sent to deliver a message to the swordsman. To you."

"What is it?"

"Our lord wants to speak to you at 3:00 PM today outside the forest boundary. Come alone. That is all."

Maximus put the orc down and dealt him a fatal blow.

* * *

At 2:00 PM that afternoon, Maximus borrowed a horse from a local stable (don't ask, just play along) and galloped to the forest. When he got there at 3:00, there was a masked figure standing there, waiting. Starfire warned Maximus that it might be a trap. He didn't see any orcs but he approached with caution.

"You must be Slade. I have heard so many good things about you." Maximus said sarcastically. "So, you are the one who leads this rabble you call an army."

"Maximus." Slade looked up at him atop the horse. "Wherever I go near this wretched city, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were a god." Slade chuckled. "All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the very creature you're sitting on."

Maximus backed up. "Speak your terms, Slade."

"This isn't your own time. Who are you fighting for?"

"I fight for a cause beyond your or their understanding."

Slade nodded. "You've come to beg a truce. You should be on your knees."

Maximus drew his sword and pointed at Slade's face. "I have come to see your face, so that I, alone, may find you on the battlefield. You hurt Robin. You hurt Terra. You hurt Raven! I am here to make sure you hurt no one else.

Slade laughed. "I see you care about that girl. Raven."

Maximus continued. "It would be a good idea for you to mark my face, too, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth." Maximus turned and galloped away.

Slade watched him as he entered the city. "Ah, finally. A man worth killing."


	10. Prepare For Battle

Chapter 10: Prepare For Battle

Back in Titans Tower. The next morning. 

"My friends." Maximus began. "The orc army is going to strike soon. Slade leads it."

Beast Boy shouted "What! Guys, how can we stop an army numbering 10,000+ by ourselves."

"You won't be alone." A voice said behind the sofa.

Maximus and the Titans turned to see an old man clothed in white and a young woman in armor.

"Sarasim?" Cyborg said.

"Hello, Cyborg. Good to see you again."

Cyborg jumped off the sofa and went to hug her.

"Guys, this is Sarasim. I helped save her village in my trip back in time."

"How did you get here?" Cyborg said in joy.

"This old man helped me and my men come here.

Maximus went to the old man. "Glad you could make it. My friends, allow me to introduce to you, the wizard Rorek.

"Rorek?" Raven said puzzled.

"Yes, Rorek of Nol, at your service."

Raven gasped. "You were the wizard who originally defeated the dragon, Malchior."

"I see you read my book. You're a witch, aren't you?"

"Well, I have magical abilities but I don't consider myself a witch."

"I understand." Rorek turned to Maximus. "The army and weapons you requested are here. Sarasim is the leader of a Gallic tribe from 5000 years ago."

"We are strong warriors and we will do anything to repay our debt of Cyborg saving our village." Sarasim told him.

"Excellent. Maximus said. Titans, gather every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, and bring them to the fork with the pizza place.

"Right." Robin said. "Titans, go!"

2,000 men were gathered at the pizza parlor. They were given swords, spears, shields, armor and helmets. Those who could use a bow were given one. They were also given basic training. Maximus was inspecting the army.

"How long until the army is ready?" Maximus asked one of Sarasim's soldiers.

The soldier answered. "Half of our men are still coming in. We have to arm them, give them trai…"

"How long?"

"Noon."

Maximus began to walk away. "Make it sooner."

* * *

Maximus went to the top of a building and found Raven mediating there.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos."

Maximus did have strong feelings for her. She saved his life. He also sensed something about her. Something godlike.

"No." She was choking.

"Raven, no!"

Maximus ran to her.

"No!" Raven screamed.

Maximus caught her before she fell.

Raven looked at Maximus. "Are you aright, Raven?"

"I'm fine."

"No, your not. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Maximus, you have know me for a short time, so let me explain something to you. There are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go."

"I am willing to try."

"I can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Just trust me. If you knew anything about my past, you'd know there's nothing to be pleased about."

Maximus thought for a minute. "How could I gain your trust?"

"It's not about trust." Raven walked away.


	11. Death Smiles At Us All

Chapter 11: Death Smiles At Us All

* * *

Optional Song for Chapter 11: "The Greek Army and It's Defeat" from the Troy Soundtrack.

* * *

The army was ready and awaited the orc attack. The spearmen were placed behind barricades protecting the streets. The swordsmen were placed behind them. The archers were placed on the roofs of nearby buildings. Each Teen Titan or leader of the army, including Rorek and Sarasim, were given a barricade to command. Maximus galloped before them with Terra riding at his side.

"Citizens of Jump City! I am Maximus Licinius Scipio, Roman Centurion of the Felix Legions! And I see a whole army of my adopted countrymen, here in defiance of tyranny.

Suddenly, a roar went up from the forest. 10,000 orcs marched out of the forest, banging their shields and swords together in an effort to scare their opponents.

Some of Maximus' soldiers began to walk away. Maximus saw this.

"What will you do without freedom? Will you fight?"

"No!"

"What, against that? No! We will run!" One man shouted.

"And you will live. Yes. Fight and you may die. Run and you'll live. At least a while. When orcs break into the city and kill you all, would you trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance, to come back here, and kill them all instead! For they can take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!

A huge roar went up from the army and all returned to their positions.

The orcs drew near. Maximus gave his first order to the archers.

"Prepare to fire!"

The archers drew arrows and held them in position.

Slade marched in front of the orcs. "Charge!"

The orcs began to run toward the city.

"For Earth!" Maximus shouted.

"For Earth!" The army repeated.

The spearmen lowered their spears and prepared for the onslaught.

When the orcs were in range, Maximus gave another order to the archers.

"Loose!"

The archers unleashed their arrows and 200 orcs fell. But that did not stop them.

Maximus turned to Terra. "Ready?"

"I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"Good."

The orcs collided with the barriers and fought the spearmen. Many men screamed as they were cut down.

Maximus and Terra rode to Robin's column, which was almost overrun. 

"Robin! Order your swordsmen forward to assist the spearmen."

"Right." Robin turned to his men. "Forward, men, help the spearmen!"

The swordsmen charged into the fray and caught the orcs by surprise.

* * *

An hour into the battle. Hundreds were dead on both sides. 

"Hold the barricades!" Maximus was at Starfire's column; of which it's position was growing desperate.

Suddenly the orcs began to retreat from all the columns.

"What? What's going on?" A soldier asked him.

"They're retreating. Pursue them! Drive them from the battlefield!" Maximus ordered.

3,500 men ran out from behind the barricades and pursued the orc army.

Maximus rode over one and cut down another.

The orcs ran to the edge of the forest and stopped.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Maximus?" Terra asked.

"We have just run into a trap." He whispered.

The orcs turned and charged toward the now unprotected spearmen.

"Time to unleash my secret weapon." Maximus said. "Spearmen, phalanx formation!"

The spearmen formed a line in front and lowered their spears toward the onrushing orcs. It worked. The orcs were stopped in their tracks.

"Alright, swordsmen charge!"

The battle was intense. Many fell. Maximus was only concerned with one enemy, Slade.

Maximus saw him killing a swordman. Maximus charged toward Slade.

"Aaaah!" Maximus' sword banged against Slade's. They exchanged blows.

Slade knocked Maximus to the ground and Maximus rolled away before Slade could hit him. Maximus quickly stood up and stabbed Slade in the leg.

Slade stepped back and attacked again. More blows were exchanged. Suddenly, Slade's sword went behind Maximus' legs. "Aaah."

Maximus knelt on the ground. Raven saw Maximus. "Noooooooo!"

Slade's sword went toward Maximus' neck, but before it hit, Maximus swung his sword back and stabbed Slade in the stomach.

Slade moved back and Maximus stood up. "That was for Robin!"

Maximus turned and hit Slade in the chest. Slade fell to the ground. "That was for Terra!"

Everyone turned and watched.

Maximus walked to Slade and grabbed him by the neck. Slade looked at him. "Maximus."

"An old friend once told me that death smiles at us all." Maximus said. "All we can do is smile back."

"Who told you that?"

"The great Julius Caesar. And this is for Raven." Maximus shoved his sword into Slade. When he was dead, Maximus threw his body to the ground.

When Robin took off his mask later,Maximus discovered he was smiling.


	12. Gathering the Dead

Chapter 12: Gathering the Dead

* * *

Many orcs watched the fall of their leader, Slade. Many became scared and retreated into the forest.

Maximus rode in front of his army. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!"

The army stopped and watched the orcs run away. "Rorek, do it! Now!"

Rorek rised his staff. "Nicorum Hisbroek Mortex!

He pounded his spear to the ground and a flash of light went into the forest.

The army watched the forest silently as the last of the orcs ran in. Suddenly, there were screeches and roaring in there. The trees began to move and killed every orc. The siege was over. Victory was won.

The Titans met in the middle of the battlefield.

Maximus sat down. "Everyone alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. We're all fine." Beast Boy answered.

"Magnificent success, Maximus! We have victory!" Starfire said excitedly

"Good. Well Titans. It's over."

Now the army had the daunting task of gathering the dead. 500 men had performed the ultimate sacrifice. A month passed before all the dead were buried. Maximus took up residence in Titans Tower and decided to stay because if he went back to 46 BC, he would be tempted to change history. Sarasim made a similar decision. So it came to pass that Maximus and Sarasim became full members of the Teen Titans. Terra was accepted back into the Teen Titans. Everything slowly returned to normal. Little did the Titans know, it was only the beginning.

* * *

3 months later. Maximus' Room

"Mother, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Maximus."

"Is Raven interested in me?"

Minerva close her eyes. "Raven is very upset now. Her mind is under attack by the demon Trigon, her father, and Trigon is winning."

"Is there anyway I can help her?"

"Well, I think it is time for me to met her face to face."

"Very well. I'll bring her here."

Maximus went to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

"Raven, I need to speak with you."

Raven opened the door a foot or so. She had her hood up. "What?"

"Forgive me for the interruption, but I must speak with you. Meet me in my room in five minutes."

Maximus walked away.

* * *

Five minutes later. Raven knocked on Maximus' door.

"Come in, Raven."

Raven entered and Maximus closed the door behind her.

"I'd like you to meet someone."

Raven looked around and saw a cloaked figure in the corner.

"My, my, Raven. You have grown. I have not seen you since you were a baby."

"Who are you?" Raven asked puzzled.

"I didn't think you would remember me." The figure removed the cloak to reveal a blue woman in battle armor and a helmet.

Maximus went beside her. "Raven, I'd like you to meet my mother, Minerva, Roman goddess of wisdom and war."

Raven was stunned. "So, you're a demi-god, Maximus?"

"Yes, I am."

Minerva walked up to Raven. "Raven, I know you because your mother was a priestess who worshiped me. You are also the daughter of Trigon, a demon who was banished from Mount Olympus many years ago. I know you are trying to resist Trigon's influence on you. I want to help.

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"I care because my son cares about you. I must go now. Don't worry. Maximus will protect you. Farewell."


	13. To Tamaran

Chapter 13: To Tamaran

Two months earlier, on the planet Tamaran, a new evil was rising.

A cloaked man was looked at the landscape before him. "Tamaran, an empire in decline, completely ripe for conquest. Wouldn't you agree, Blackfire?"

Blackfire moved beside him. "Yes, Brother Blood. I can't wait to get my revenge. My sister should have known better than to banish me. There should be an abandoned castle nearby that we can use to begin developing our orc army."

"Good, thanks to Lord Trigon, we will become rulers of an entire planet and maybe even more. Ha ha ha ha."

* * *

Starfire was asleep in her room when she awoke to an annoying beeping sound. "A transmission!" She said happily. 

She went to a machine that received transmissions. She pressed a button and it played.

"Starfire!" It was Galfore, grand ruler of Tamaran. "We need your help. Tamaran is being invaded by an army of hideous creatures. Much of the planet is overrun. I don't know how much longer we can last. Our people are dying. You must contact me."

The transmission ended.

Starfire fell to the ground. "No."

* * *

Maximus heard frantic knocking on his door. He went to answer it. "Alright, I'm coming. Be patient." 

It was Starfire. "Starfire? It's 3:00 in the morning." His eyes grew used to the light. When he could see, he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

* * *

That morning, all the Titans, old and new, were called to the living room. 

Maximus stood up with Starfire. "We have called you here because we have a grave situation on our hands. Tamaran has been invaded."

"What?" Robin asked. "By who?

"Orcs."

"Oh, no." Cyborg said. "More orcs?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Maximus sat down to let Starfire proceed.

"I received a transmission from Galfore." Starfire began. "He said that Tamaran was invaded by an army of orcs. Much of the planet has already been overrun."

Robin stood up. "What are we waiting for then? We should go help them."

Maximus stood up. "I agree."

Terraalso stood up. "Anything to help a friend."

Everyone else also stood up.

"All in favor of going to Tamaran to kick some more orc butt."

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Pack up then. We leave tonight. To Tamaran!"

"To Tamaran!"

* * *

Optional end song: "Forever" from Rome: Total War Album. See my bio for lyrics.

This is the end of "The Gift of the Gods" Part 1. Part 2 will be called "The Liberation of An Empire" based on Tamaran. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the great reviews.


End file.
